emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7285 (8th September 2015)
Plot Carly informs Vanessa and Leyla that she has given Tug Ghyll as her bail address in an attempt to persuade them to let her stay. They do but deliver the news that they boxed up her belongings and gave them to Brenda to cover Bob's legal fees. Bob is delighted to be home and insists that Brenda go and put her feet up for the day. Dan tells Kerry that his tutor wasn't impressed that he wanted to become a paramedic. Alicia assures Jacob that he will be back in Portugal soon. Ashley allows Sandy to stay at Brook Cottage for the day as he has lost his keys and Edna is out. David asks Tracy to keep an eye on Eric but Tracy demands money to do so. Carly is relieved to find that Brenda didn't sell her stuff. She asks Vanessa and Leyla about Aaron and Robert's affair and the state of Debbie and Pete's marriage. Leyla and Vanessa are forced to tell her that Ross was having an affair with Debbie behind her back. Lisa is still annoyed at Joanie for giving relationship advice to Belle and tells her that she was raped. Harriet tells Bob about Ged's phone call and threats the previous day. She returns from taking Gabby to the dentist to find Sandy still in the armchair and the gas hob left on. Dan and Kerry help Harriet take Sandy outside who insists that he did not go near the hob to put the gas on. Harriet fears that Ged is behind the attack. Lisa confides in Joanie that she fears Belle didn't come to her due to what Derek did to her. Carly knees Ross in his broken ribs in revenge for him cheating on her with Debbie. Belle returns home from her first day at Uredale College. Lisa tries to reassure her that Kirin will feel awkward too and Joanie tells her her own disastrous dating stories. Kirin tells Vanessa about Belle trying to kiss him. Tracy gives David an in depth timetable of Eric's movements during the day. Harriet calls the police about Ged's threats and she and Bob call all their close friends and family to the café to inform them of Ged's threats. Kerry tries to cheer Dan up by playing doctors and paramedics but shows him the leaflet for evening classes and tells him she will support him. Cast Regular cast *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room Notes *This episode was broadcast at the slightly earlier time of 6.45pm, due to ITV's coverage of England's Euro 2016 qualifier against Switzerland. Quotes Carly Hope: "So what, is he just out and proud now?" Vanessa Woodfield: "Well I think he is more hetro-flexible." (about Robert's sexuality) Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns